lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordor (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 1|imagecaption = The poisoned realm of the Dark Lord}}Mordor is the black realm, utterly subservient to the Dark Lord Sauron. It is festering with foul creatures, most predominately the Mordor Orcs, that roam both day and night. The faction of Mordor is indisputably evil and formidable, a black tide that threatens to engulf Middle-Earth and its Free Peoples in darkness. All of Middle-earth will fall sway to the Dark Lord and his servants! History Mordor, the Black Land, was the evil kingdom of Sauron and the home to Barad-dûr. This land came in to existence by Melkor, and was given its name due to Mount Doom's devastating eruptions. The darkness of Mordor's first settlers were Shelob and her fellow spider race, but were not occupied by any other beings until Sauron arrived. War of Sauron and the Elves Sauron, the Dark Lord, deceived the Elves of Eregion, and crafted the rings. In secret, he forged the One Ring to increase his power, and to dominate the wearers of the lesser rings. Sauron used Mordor to serve as his kingdom, and dwelled there until the War of Sauron and the Elves, at which point Sauron surrendered to an overwhelming force by the Númenóreans. However, through deceit and cunning Sauron corrupted the Men of Númenor and in doing so destroyed them. In the destruction of Númenor, his body was destroyed, but his spirit fled back to the Dark Tower with the One Ring. He continued to reside in Mordor in a form horrifying to behold, while his enemies built up their strength.The Faithful of Númenor led by Elendil had escaped to Middle-earth before the destruction of their home, and there they founded the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. War of the Last Alliance Sauron was wrathful that, of all the Númenóreans, Elendil had escaped, and seized the tower of Minas Ithil from Gondor. Isildur, who had been crowned king of Gondor, fled to the north to seek the aid of his father's kingdom of Arnor. There the Men forged an alliance with Gil-Galad, the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. The enemies of the Shadow gathered their strength and marched to Dagorlad, where they broke through the Black Gate. A seven year siege began on Barad-dûr, in which Gil-Galad and Elendil were slain, but Sauron was ultimately defeated, the One Ring was lost, and the kingdom of Mordor fell. Gondor established fortresses to prevent any orcs, evil forces, or Sauron himself from returning to the fallen kingdom, and Minas Ithil was retaken. War of the Ring However, in TA 1636, these fortresses were abandoned, and the orcs, Nazgûl, and Sauron returned to Mordor. One by one, each of Gondor's defences were filled by Orcs, ultimately strengthening Mordor's own impenetrable walls. In TA 2002, the Nazgûl retook Minas Ithil, and it became the city of horror known as Minas Morgul. Sauron hid himself in the guise of the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, until he revealed himself to the White Council, and fled back to Barad-dûr. All the while, Sauron searched for the Ring. What he didn't know was that it had been found by a strange creature, who kept and treasure it for centuries. Eventually, the Ring found its way to a Hobbit, known as Bilbo Baggins. The War of the Ring began when Bilbo passed it down to his adopted nephew, Frodo. This commenced one of the greatest wars against Mordor, although the true quest is known only to a few: to destroy the Ring once and for all, to destroy Sauron forever. But the strength of Mordor has not diminished. To lose the war will mean the end of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, and no realm will spared Sauron's onslaught, and still he endeavors to find the Ring. Even now, the legions of the Great Eye arm themselves, and endlessly they throw themselves at the kingdoms of all who oppose them. The iron might of Mordor grows every day, and each night new and terrible engines are forged. Soon shall the hordes of Barad-dûr march one final time before the towers and castles of Men fall, and all who walk forever after shall do so in chains. Alignment Mordor's area of influence is quite large. It is centered around the land itself, but expands to cover much of Gondor, Rohan, and Rhovanion, as well as some of Rhûn and Harad. Invasions The armies of Mordor invade many locations, laying waste wherever they go. Mordor most commonly invades Dagorlad and Ithilien, but uncommonly invade the Brown Lands, Gondor, Harondor, and Wilderland. On very rare occasions, you may even encounter a host of Mordor Orcs in Dale, the Dead Marshes, Dor-en-Ernil, Dorwinion, the Emyn Muil, Nindalf, or the White Mountains. NPCs Mordor's population is almost exclusively military, but a few types of traders inhabit the wastes of Mordor, as well. *Mordor Orc - Evil Orcs of Mordor, equipped with Mordor armour, and armed with Mordor weapons, such as scimitars, spears, battleaxes, daggers, warscythes, or warhammers. They can also be found riding Wargs. *Mordor Orc Archer - Mordor Orcs equipped with Orc Bows. They can be found riding Wargs as well. *Mordor Orc Bombardier - Mordor Orcs with armed with Orc Bombs. They are very destructive, and when the bomb has been used, the Bombardier will switch to a dagger. Hired bombardiers can be re-equipped with new bombs. *Mordor Warg - Wargs allied with Mordor. Wargs are rideable giant wolves, and can be saddled and equipped with Mordor Warg Armour. They can be ridden by Mordor Orcs or archers. They do not spawn in Nan Ungol. *Mordor Warg Bombardier - Wargs with triple-strength Orc Bombs mounted on their backs. They do not spawn naturally, though they can be hired. When they sight an enemy, they charge towards them and blow themselves up. * Olog-hai - Trolls bred by Sauron that do not turn to stone in the sun. They are heavily armoured and carry giant warhammers. Some can have two heads, making them even more powerful. They do not spawn in Nurn. * Black Uruk - Deadly Uruks bred by Sauron. They are expensive and elite shocktroops, and deal a lot of damage. They have thick Black Uruk Armour and use Black Uruk Equipment. * Black Uruk Archer- Black Uruks armed with Black Uruk Bows and arrows. *Mordor Orc Commander - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Orc Towers from whom you can hire all of the above. They are equipped with Mordor Armour, with the exception of the helmet, and an Orc Skull Staff. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. *Mordor Orc Trader - Mordor Traders that spawn in Orc Camps from whom you can buy and sell goods. They are equipped with Warg Fur armour. They carry coins and use daggers (which may be poisoned) to defend themselves. *Mordor Spider - Large spiders that spawn exclusively in Nan Ungol. They come in different sizes and inflict poison on enemies. They can be ridden by Mordor Orcs and archers. They can be bought from Mordor Orc Spider Keepers. These spiders can be tamed and ridden by evil players only. *Mordor Orc Spider Keeper - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Spider Pits from whom you can hire Mordor Spiders. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. *Slave of Núrn - Slaves who farm wheat for the food of hundreds of thousands of Orcs. They can be bought and will plant and harvest whatever seeds you give them. They only spawn in Nurn, primarily in slave farms. * Mordor Orc Slaver - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Orc Slaver Towers from whom you can hire Slaves of Núrn. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. *Banner Bearers - Orcs wielding banners. There are variants for all of Mordor's Banners, including regular Mordor Banner-Bearers, Minas Morgul Banner-Bearers, Black Uruk Banner-Bearers, and Nan Ungol Banner-Bearers. They can be hired from the various Orc hiring units. Structures The Orcs of Mordor inhabit the following structures. * Mordor Tower - Tall towers made of Mordor Brick. These towers have a number of floors full of Orc guards, with windows are made of Orc Steel bars. One floor contains three Orc Bombs and three barrels of Orc Draught. At the top of the tower, a Mordor Orc Commander always spawns. Mordor banners can be found in plentiful numbers here. These towers spawn in all Mordor biomes. * Mordor Orc Camps - Camps with 2-4 tents (which are made of wool and charred fences, and include one loot chest), 0-2 Forge Tents (which are made of Mordor Brick and contain Orc Forges), a number of skulls on fences, orc torches, and a . Mordor Orcs spawn here, as well as a Mordor Orc Trader. They can be found across all of Mordor, except in the mountains. * Mordor Warg Pits - Pits of Mordor Brick that contain rideable Mordor Wargs. They can prove valuable for evil players, as they provide a number of readily-available mounts, and spawn in all of Mordor except the mountains and Nan Ungol. * Mordor Spider Pits - Structures that contain Mordor Spiders. The spiders in the pits can be tamed, or they can be hired from Mordor Spider Keepers that spawn inside the pits. These structures spawn only in Nan Ungol. * Núrn Wheat Farm - Small farms where Slaves of Núrn grow wheat for the Orcs of Mordor. They contain slaves, four patches of wheat, orc torches, water sources, and a Morgul crafting table. They only appear in Núrn. * Orc Slaver Tower - Skeletal, moderately large wooden towers with several floors. They contain Mordor Orcish guards and an Orc Slaver, from which Slaves of Núrn can be bought. They only spawn in Núrn. * Orc Dungeon - Underground brick structures in which spawn a number of Mordor Orcs. These can spawn in almost any biome, though only those within Mordor's area of influence will have Mordor Orcs. They also contain loot chests. Items * Morgul Crafting Table - Used to craft all of the following. * Banner of Mordor - The banner of Mordor. * Banner of Minas Morgul - The banner of the Orcs of Minas Morgul. * Banner of Nan Ungol - The Banner of the Spider-hordes of Nan Ungol. * Banner of the Black Uruks - The banner of the Black Uruks of Mordor. * Mordor Armour - The armor worn by the rank-and-file orcs of Mordor. * Black Uruk Armour - The armor worn by the Black Uruks. * Morgul Armour - The armor of the Nazgul and their chief servants. This armor decreases the durability of any weapons used against it. * Morgul Horse Armour - Evil horse armor used by the Nazgul and their servants. * Mordor Warg Armour - Armor used by the Warg-riders of Mordor to protect their mounts. * Mordor Equipment - The equipment used by the soldier-Orcs of Mordor. * Black Uruk Equipment - The equipment used by the Black Uruks. * Morgul-Blade - The weapon of the Nazgul, which deals the Wither effect upon the victim. * Black Uruk Bow - The bows used by the archers of the Black Uruks. * Orc Bow - Bows used by the common orc archers of Gundabad. * Orc Skull Staff - Staffs used by Orc Commanders. * Orc Gate - Crude wooden gates reinforced with steel. * Orc Torch - Tall, dim torches made with two sticks and one piece of coal. * Orc Chandelier - Elegant yet evil light fixtures made with orc torches and steel. * Orc Bed - Poor-quality beds used by Orcs. * Maggoty Bread - Stale bread that is rotting and full of maggots. * Mordor Brick - The dark brick of Mordor. Can be made into stairs, slabs, and walls. * Mordor Rock - The basic rock of Mordor, used in its construction materials. Can be made into slabs, stairs, and walls. * Mordor Pillar - The pillars used in construction in Mordor. * Carved Mordor Brick - Bricks carved with the Eye of Sauron. * Orc Steel Bars - Bars made of Orc Steel. * Orc-Forge - Forges used by the Orcs of Mordor. * Withered Moss - Dead, brown moss that grows in Mordor. * Stabbing Thorn - Deadly thorns that stab anyone who walks on them. * Morgul Torch - Torches made with gulduril to glow with an eerie light. * Orc Bomb - Bombs used by the Orc Bombardiers of Mordor, which can also have fire variants. References The One Wiki to Rule Them All; Day,David,Tolkien The Illustrated Encyclopedia Category:Mordor